The unknown wife of Sabretooth
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: Who knew that Sabretooth is married. A women with the power of destruction and a feral. They soon meet up years later working for Stryker. Can she forgive him for leaving her years ago? Set during X-Men Origins: Wolverine Sabretooth/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any X-men. I only own Trinity Creed

Trinity holds the power of destruction and a feral

Set during X-men origins

Trinity .

I was sitting around with the guys waiting for Stryker to back with two new recruits. Wade kept trying to flirt me, and I threaten to castrate him. Then we see Stryker coming with two guys behind him. One was a little shorter than the other; they both looked like some kind of dog with that facial hair. But there this smell seems so familiar to where I can't put my finger on it.

"Gentlemen and lady, I will like you guys to meet the new members of our team, Victor and Jimmy." Said Stryker

I knew it; I can't believe their here, right in my damn face. I kept staring at them and didn't realize Stryker had called my name. "This is Trinity, with the power of destruction and a feral like you to."

I saw Victor smile at me and said "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

I smiled leaning back saying "Not long enough, Victor."

Stryker looked between us and said "You to know each other?"

Victor still had that smile on his face and said "Yes, she's my wife."

Wow it was so quite; you can hear a pen drop.

End of Trinity P.O.V.

The look on everyone face was speechless. Then all of sudden Wade started laughing and said "No way, I been trying to get with you since you been here and come to find out your married to giant cat." He just kept laughing, so I got up and push him off the couch.

Trinity said "Yes, he is my husband, but I have not seen him since the war, when he decided to up and leave me without a note or something."

Victor walked up to her said "I'm here now and that's all that matters."

Trinity looked like she just wanted to slap that look off his face.

Trinity steps back and said "Don't try and use that sweet talk on me and think I'm going to fall back in your arms, you must be crazy."

Victor just smiled and said "We will see about that hunny bunny."

Trinity got mad and storm out of the room causing a small earthquake.

Wade smiled and said "Trouble in paradise."

Victor looked at him and said "Shut up runt."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Trinity woke felling refresh than ever. She took a shower and got dress and walk out to the mess hall for breakfast. None of these guys can't cook to save their life. So Trinity did the cooking and grocery shopping. We have to eat healthy around here or Stryker will have a fit.

Trinity P.O.V.

I walk into the mess hall and saw the guys sitting at the table. Are they waiting for me? I look at each one of them and saw them staring at me. Yep, their waiting for me to fix them something to eat. Men.

"Hey baby, you should wear that French maid outfit, I saw in the back of the your closet." Said Wade.

I just rolled my eyes and started cooking them some breakfast. Everybody was used to Wade making sexual remarks to Trinity. They didn't say anything because they knew Trinity could hold her own and hurt Wade to where he won't be able to have children.

While I was cooking, I heard a bang on the table and a grunt. I turn around and saw Wade holding is head in pain. I look at Victor and he looked at me with that sexy smiled on his face. Wait what, did I just say sexy, I hate him.

I said "Victor leave Wade alone, he means no harm."

Wade said "Yea, I mean no harm, don't be such a sour dog."

"Wade, please stop." I said

I had finish fixing the guys breakfast, giving Victor more food on his plate. A few after hours after they ate, they got dress to do their work out.

I was mediating in my room, when my room door opened. I knew it Victor; probably want to get on my bad side.

"What are doing my little kitten?" said Victor

"It's call mediating, you should try it some time, maybe I can help you with all that anger you have in you." I said.

Victor came and set by her and said "How did you end up here kitten?"

I still had my eyes closed and said "After you left, I was a little depress but I got over it, I travel the world for a while, and then Stryker found me in Paris and offered me this job, I couldn't refuse."

I open my eyes and looked at victor, and saw that he was looking right at me.

We stared into each other eyes for a while not saying anything to each other.

"Do you remember anything from time we where together?"

"I do." Said victor

"What do you remember?" I said

Victor said "You crinkle your nose, when you're thinking about something, you love romance novels, and you like to wear red lingerie."

"Wait a minute, I never wore red lingerie for you, have you been with other women?"

Lighting started too struck outside.

"No I haven't." said Victor

I said "Yes you have, now get out before I do something I might regret."

I watch victor get up and walk out the room. I so mad at him, but I still love him.

End of pov

Victor pov

I can't believe she thinks I was cheating on her. Maybe I meet some woman who wore the red lingerie. Sue me. Maybe I don't know everything about her. I walked into the gym and saw everyone working out. I sat down and started to think of why to get her to love me again.

"What's the matter victor, not getting any action from trinity?" said Wade

I looked up at Wade and said "Don't start with me right now; I'm not in the mood."

Jimmy came over and said "Don't worry, trinity will come around."

John walked over and said " Look man, just give her some time, trinity not going to fall in love with you just like that."

Wade was grinning and said "Yea, if you guys don't work out, maybe I will have a chance with her?"

I looked at Wade and said "If you touch her, I'll kill you."

Wade nodded and went back to work out.

I looked down trying to find a way to get trinity to love me again. Even if its kill me. I know can't die. But trinity might find a way to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity p.o.v

A week has passed and I have tried to keep my distance from victor. I woke up one morning feeling like something is going to happen. I brushed it off and went to take a shower and get dress. After I had got dress, I open up the door and looked down and saw a vase full of lilies. My favorite flower. I saw a note and it was from victor. He knew victor was such a charmer. I smiled and put the vase by my bed. I walked out of my room to find victor and thank him.

I walked into the main room and saw all the guys sitting around. I walked up to victor and sat next to him.

"Thank you for the flowers." I said.

Victor smiled and said "Your welcome, you see I do know something about you."

I looked over at him and smiled. Yea I still love, but he has a lot of making up to do.

I looked over at wade and saw he was cleaning his swords and looked over at the others playing video games.

I said "I wonder what Stryker has in store for us, do you think we are going on a mission or something?"

Nobody said anything. I felt something touching my leg. I looked down and saw victor rubbing my leg. I moved his hand away.

Victor leaned and whisper in my ear saying "I know you want me; I can hear heart beating faster."

I looked over at him and whisper saying "I don't want you victor, you have a lot of pleading to do, just because you gave me flowers doesn't mean I'm going to fall back in your arms."

Victor just grinned and moves his arm back onto my leg. I keep moving it but he just kept putting it back. Oh well.

End of p.o.v

Stryker came and told us we were going on a mission. Trinity got up and went to got get change. Victor tried to follow her.

She stops him and said "I'm going alone." She pushed him back and went to her room. Victor shook his head and went to his room.

When everybody was ready to go, they go on to the plane. When the plane took off, trinity looked over at jimmy and said "Are you ok?" jimmy nodded his head and said "I don't do well with planes.

Victor looked over and saw that wade was sharping his swords and said "That's the closet thing you got to a woman."

Wade said "maybe, but what about you with those cat like claws, you need a manicure."

Victor snarled at wade and trinity said "Victor calm down and wade shut up."

Trinity p.o.v

We landed on a village, and it was quiet. We started to walk until we got an elevator. We got in and waited.

Wade said "Trinity, you are looking lovely in that black, makes you look sliming."

I looked over at wade and said "Are you trying to call me fat?"

Wade said "No, I was just saying that you look sexy."

I smiled and said "Wade you such a kiss up."

End of p.o.v

When the elevator had stop, Stryker told wade he was up. Wade comes out of the elevator and starts to kill everyone.

Wade said "Ok, everyone is died."

We all walked out and saw a man sitting at a desk. We walk over to him; Stryker was asking him some questions. But the man couldn't give him any answers. So Stryker told wade to kill him.

Trinity p.o.v

I couldn't look when the guy was killed. So we left and went to the village. I saw Stryker and others puling people out of huts. Stryker was demanding something but I wasn't really paying attention. Until I heard jimmy say "He's telling the truth." But Stryker was not having it and told victor to kill him. And he did, the others started killing also.

I stood there in shock, I couldn't kill people. I was getting so mad that I cause a storm and shock victor with a lightning bolt.

I looked at victor and said "Why, I can see killing innocent people, I didn't sign up for this."

Jimmy came next to her and said "I didn't sign up for this neither."

I looked over at jimmy and he nodded his head. We decided to throw are dog tags on the ground and walk away.

While we were walking, we could hear victor calling our names, we just kept on walking and never looked back.


End file.
